U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,599 to James Chang disclosed a method for making a cleaning scrubber having a pair of elastic cords (16) fastened on opposite ends of a reticulate tube (12) for forming the cleaning scrubber. However, the two cords (16) as fastened on opposite ends (especially as shown in FIG. 4 of the prior art) of the tube (12) will form a pair of knots disposed on a periphery of the spherical cleaning scrubber to easily scratch a user""s soft skin to cause injury by the xe2x80x9cknotsxe2x80x9d of the cords (16) when using such a scrubber for taking a bath. Meanwhile, it does not provide a central hollow portion in the spherical scrubber adapted for user""s gripping.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional scrubber and invented the present comfortable bathing scrubber.
The object of the present invention is to provide a comfortable bathing scrubber including a tubular flexible mesh member which is corrugated sinuously, stitched and fastened with a pair of elastic bands or strips longitudinally about a longitudinal axis of the tubular mesh member and then wound to form an annular ring member of the flexible mesh member, of which two opposite ends of the ring member are finally tied or fastened to obtain a spherical bathing scrubber for comfortably rubbing and bathing a user""s body without scratching or injuring her or his skin.